


Dante's Peak

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Hawaiian Islands, a helicopter and it's crew checking the Volcano Dante's Inferno disappeared with a secret, while the Seaview crew's are on liberty in the Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dante's Peak

Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane are currently in Hawaii for a conference on global warming and the changes happening in the Arctic circle ice flow.

The Seaview has been on several missions of late involving global warming, they needed a break from a few days of liberty despite the conference.

Most of the crew were visiting other islands for the next few days, including Lee Crane's wife Rose Marie spending time with the other females crew members shopping.

Currently the last of the speakers for the day were finishing up, for which Nelson and Crane were not happy about it, plus to give them the chance to go scuba diving, just outside the motel's water having to be crystal clear.  
///////////

Some 100 miles away, one of the Hawaiian islands inactive volcano name Dante's inferno, ready to become active, due to extreme pressure from the bottom of the ocean floor Earth's core for some unknown reason.

Kiki's main observation center watching out for any changes in the weather patterns and volcano rumblings, were showing up in there main computer systems.

Readings from the computer was showing a mark jump in activity, with two of the major volcano's in the area. Only one was getting to the danger point of calling for an alert for all of the islands.

The Ceo of the center, Dr. David Wayland called for a team to fly over the volcano and check the readings on whether or not the volcano was going to erupt.

His man in charge, Dr. Thomas Gibbons and three others, were given others to use the Apache helicopter that would be able to have them lowered inside the pit.

Dr. Gibbons and another Tech were being lowered in the epic center of Dante's Peak, they had to make sure, there bio suits were working before going any further. There was so much gas and flames inside the pit, the team wasn't to go any further with only being inside for a few minutes.

From what they can find out, the volcano was going to erupt some time within the next few hours.

Dr. Gibbons, called the center to have them issue an alert through the entire Hawaiian islands.  
////////

Sometime later, Nelson,Crane and Rose Marie were in the hotel's restaurant having a late dinner, It's been awhile for all of them to have dinner together, other then always being on the Seaview.

"I don't know about you, but, I am starved!" Rose Marie states firmly with her words to the both of them looking on.

Admiral Nelson speaks up. "It's a no wonder Rose having to be three months pregnant and is still working as well on the Seaview." 

Lee speaks. "I have tried telling Rose to slowdown with her work programs, she doesn't want to listen to me at all!" 

"Look everyone, I need to stay active and finish up my work, along with ONI and the divers association."

"She has a point Lee, anyway!" While taking a sip of his black coffee.

It was at this point, all three of them can hear the alarms go off inside the hotel everybody wanted to on what was going on.

When Admiral Nelson stopped one of the managers,running around telling everyone to leave. " What's going on sir?" He asked quickly.

"That's an alert, your hearing Admiral, Dante's volcano is going to blow soon, the authorities are asking everyone to go for cover."

"Thanks!" While telling the hotel manager. "Let's go Lee and rose, we need to get out things packed quickly, and head back to the Seaview, along with sending an automatic recall for our crew, where ever they might be. He replied.

On a island some 20 miles away having just finished up scuba diving.

Kowalski, Sharkey, Patterson and Riley were taking off there equipment near the pier when Sharkey's cell phone started to chirp.

"What the heck?" He flips the cell phone to listen to the message.

Kowalski asks him in what was going on with the call.

"It's an emergency message telling us to return to the Seaview right away, something about a volcano is going to blow soon close by."

Sharkey says to the group.

"Wow!" Was all Riley had to say, he is no longer that surfer boy he was ten years prior.

Chief Sharkey orders his men to get moving to pack up there belongings.  
//////

At the Kiki's main center, Dr. Wayland was going over the latest date of the Dante's peak( English Version), he was not able to pronounce the true name of the volcano.

It shows that the eruptions were picking up further with Lava to start flowing very soon. During this time Dr. Gibbons, and his team stayed near the volcano to check with the computer systems for anything that might be causing the volcano to erupt.

For which the helicopter was flying around the peak on all sides, someone noticed a reflection that only lasted a few moments.

Technician Kono with the team almost ten years, calls out to Dr. Gibbons telling him that he saw something strange that did not show up on the instruments.

"What do you think it was Kono?" While he asked the question.

"I don't know sir!, but whatever it was, we need to find out right now before the volcano goes for good."

Dr. Gibbons asked the pilot, very slowly to fly over to the spot of the reflection.

A few minutes later.

Something was not right, the helicopter started to rattle, the pilot and the others did not the hell was going on at the moment.

Dr. Gibbons screams to the pilot asking him on what was happening.

The helicopter continued to shake further, a few seconds later a bright reflection was directly in front of them, the helicopter was being pulled into the reflection was directly in front of them, and then disappearing, along with the men and the helicopter.  
//////

At the Kiki's man center, Dr. Wayland tried to make contact with Dr. Gibbons and the team to no avail. It was at this point, since he's part of ONI as well. He decided to make contact with General Stone of this district.

In his office, Dr. Wayland is talking with the General on his video phone.

"I understand, John, from what your telling me, but at this time, we need to just wait it out."

"I have issued an alert, for all Naval vessels including the Seaview from the Nelson's Institute to investigate on what is going on."

"Admiral Nelson!, I have met the Admiral a few years ago got for a conference on global warming, I will be glad to have him on the investigation." Feeling somewhat relieved with the news.

"And what about your people that you sent to the volcano?, any word from them at all?" He suggests that something might of went wrong with there return.

" I don't know at this point, the center lost radar contact a little while ago with the helicopter, it was like they just disappeared at the peak of the volcano.  
///////

On board the Seaview, Commander Chip Morton having just arrived, was taking a count on the crew, when Admiral Nelson walks over to ask how many made it back.

"190 out of 230 sir!, it looks like we will be short in engineering, communications and the reactor room department."

"Very well Mr. Morton!, when Lee comes up front in a front minutes, let's get moving on out, heading for Dante's peak, Lee will give you the exact numbers from the navigational computer at flank speed." He say with concern in his voice.  
///////

At some 100 miles away, the volcano finally blows, throwing out tons of ash into the air heading for the islands, the sky goes dark from the eruption, and the alert for a possible tidal wave towards the smaller islands.

Dr. Wayland on the p.a.system told all personnel to leave and head for higher ground, he decided to stay, until the last possible minute, a helicopter will be standing by for him and a few others of his team.  
////////

Nearby the volcano, a small cloaked space craft having been damaged after entering Earth's orbit, it was mainly caused of the eruption, they decided in order to get back into space and home.

They needed to refuel from the eruption to get the craft, and head home through the worm home to the system of Alpha Centauri.

They were able to enter Earth's orbit without a problem, until something went wrong with there power cells to have them crash near the volcano, using the last of there energy with the cloaking deflector and taking captured the human from the helicopter.  
////////

Dr. Gibbons was waking up having to be strapped to a wall, at lease, he thinks it's a wall! He could not ready tell, where he was at the moment for when it comes to the gravity of things.

There was very little lighting in his cell, plus the fact, he could not see anyone else with him.

He tried to move, but was unable at the moment, however he did hear someone or something ready to come in his cell, the door opens, as he is scared mostly for his well being.

The light in his cell is turned up, for where, sees a humanoid with silver skin with black hair and blue eyes.

"Dr. Gibbons, my name is Loki from Alpha Centauri , I am sorry, we had to captured you and your people like this, but I had not control at that time to stop the helicopter from entering into the cloaking field."

"Just where are the rest of my men?" He tries to move once again, while hurting himself.

"They are on another level, they will be set free once our ship is able to recharged our power cells in another 24 hours."

"Why am I hear in the first place?" Feeling uncomfortable being strapped into the wall.

"We are here by mistake Dr. Gibbons, however we would be in favor of staring a conversation with your Earth's leaders for which we need help to stay alive for where we come from."

"And what about the volcano that has blown?, do you realize just how many people will be killed because of it, as with the underwater tidal wave?"

"It can't be helped with our main power cells being depleted, but If there was another way, I would with my people trying to stop what is happening at the moment."  
///////

On the Seaview

Admiral Nelson was in his cabin, he asked Lee Crane on the video phone, how soon before they reach the volcano.

"Another twenty minutes, sir! He answer his question from the control room.

While he was in the control room, Sparks, Communications officer Sandy Dulcan called him to the radio shack with a strange message coming in on her board.

"What is it, sparks?" He asked.

"Sir!, Your not going to believe this, there is someone name Loki wishing to speak with Admiral Nelson about the eruption of the volcano, and the missing man from the Kiki's center."

"I don't understand , how this Loki knows all about, what is going on right now?"

"Loki says that he is from a space craft that is cloaked, just on the other side of the volcano."

"Very well, I will call Admiral Nelson right now." He gave a look of not believing, what was going with the alien being.  
//////

On the alien space craft, Loki's communications leader tells him that Admiral Nelson will be arriving soon at the radio shack on his submarine in a moment.

Admiral Nelson asks Sparks to place the call on the main viewer in the control room.

"Admiral Nelson, I am Loki of this craft, we are from Alpha Centauri having come through a worm hole with getting caught into your Earth's orbit, and our main power calls being drained."

"From what your saying, that your in need of help of sorts? While looking at Lee Crane for support.

"Yes, very much so, Admiral!, we are offering to speak with your leaders to develop an alliance with our people and yours, along with the following of releasing the men from the Kiki's center, and most of all, we gathered enough energy from the volcano, we will help restore the volcano's nature balance."

"You will do this Loki?" He stated.

"I will agree totally, Admiral, you can expect your people to be released in few minutes, we will transport them over to your submarine, and from my communications leader, he tells me that out transporter unit will send them to your control room in five minutes, please be ready to help them from the shock of being held otherwise, we did not hurt at all! End transmission."

The screen goes blank, it was at this time, Admiral Nelson called Dr. Jamieson to the control room with his medical techs.

A few minutes later, a beam of light was showing up inside the control room with the figures of four men from the center.

Lee Crane and the others, goes over to introduce themselves to the group, telling them will be fine, once they are checked over in sickbay.

Dr. Gibbons is the first one to say something, since he was in better shape then the others, he was able to confirm with Admiral Nelson and Lee Crane about Loki, and his spacecraft, and what he intends to really do.

It was at this point that Nelson called the United Nations, and the president of the United states taking a total of four hours in discussions.

Loki having to be talking with his second in command on whether or not they had energy stored up to blast back into orbit, and head for the worm hole.

He told Nelson that the energy levels was just about 100% , and had no more need for fuel.

Loki decided that he would have his scientists on board, they would be able to restore the volcano into a safe haven, Loki was told that all activities will cease within the hour, including the underwater tidal waves.  
//////

Later on board the Seaview, Lee Crane was receiving information from Loki, and the main Kiki center that all activity has ceased with the volcano Dante's peak to be domain once again.

Admiral Nelson had informed Lee Crane that officials from the United Nations, and the White House, they would be arriving soon to meet with Loki, before he heads back out into space and his home planet.

Finale

The officials arrived with a full security team making sure that nothing goes wrong with the talks.

Nelson and Crane were aloud to attend the meeting on the board the destroyer "Sea Lion" having just arrived with the President.

Loki and his people were able to come to terms for an alliance.


End file.
